Jasper JaXX
Jasper JaXX is a Dark Alicorn and a member of Ivory. "I'm so siq, I'll make you vomit. Go ahead and leave your comments. Honestly appreciated, Your opinion overrated." Siq with a Q by Blood on the Dance Floor. Description Jasper has a black coat and mane with a red streak on the fringe and right side of his head. He has red eyes and wears a black cape. Jasper is insane and very unstable. He is know to be a bit cruel and mean to others, often picking on people driving them to a breaking point. He is very perverted in his own way. Jasper likes to mock others and likes to pick on people for the fun of it. He also tends to quote or sing varies songs he likes. Jasper is surprisingly very loyal to his small group of friends. He's rather care-free and doesn't care about what others think of him because of his actions. Jasper is one to avoid conflict because he can became very violent when he loses control of himself. He has amazing ability with magic. His magic however is dark based, he can shift his body into the shadows and summon weapons and creatures. History Jasper has a past dark depressing filled with murder and him being forced into slavery. Most notable points in his past is his parents and two siblings were killed while he was sold into slavery, eventually he freed himself and became a warned criminal, and rose to become king of his own empire. Jasper later was married and had a son. His wife Frida was murdered and Jasper snapped, going on a rampage. He was eventually sealed away by a young Aura named Zarathustra. Jasper became free many years later and left his home planet. After being freed from his prison Jasper met Olly and Monkulus at some point. He came to Equestria to take over the kingdom however he didn't bother to take the throne, instead allowing Olly to have it. Jasper was King once of his own Kingdom along time ago, he's been there done that. After the events of The Darkest Day, Jasper eventually joins up with Aniju. Later one he returned to Equestria now on the side of Ivory along with his grandson Sid Vicious. After ending his fastination with Lone Star, Jasper returned from the Everfree forest with a baby pegasus he named Wishing Star, who he claimed to be a star that fell from the sky. Around this time Jasper met and became mates with Cutthroat. Gallery Pictures of Jasper. Jasper Pony.jpg|Jasper in the Darkest Day My Little Jasper.jpg|Jasper made on the Pony Creator Jasper.jpg|Jasper Jasper Pony Base.png|Jasper Jasper and Lone Star.png|Jasper and Lone Star Jasper JX.png|Comtemplating a Devisous Action Doc and Jasprr.png|Best Friends for like Ever! Angry Jasper.png|Jasper pissed off at something Jasper Shayd.jpg|Jasper's Shayd Form Jasper and Richtofen Hug.png|Hugging! Jasper Smile.png|"Does my smile looks fake?" Ivory Mourning Star.png|Mourning Star JaXX Family.JPG|The JaXX Family Ivory Elements.png|Ivory with the Elements of Harmony IVPonies.png|They're pissed about something Jasper Throne.png|"I'm the Princess now" Trivia *The idea of Jasper existed long before he was names and refine. He actually was made his debue as a My Little Pony character but was moved to Bakugan where he was refine even more. His creation for Bakugan took place on September 2, 2011. *Jasper's only an Alicorn because of his skill in magic and ability to fly in his true form. *Because Jasper was a Bakugan character, his name isn't like an regular MLP name. He was named after a male meerkat from the Commandos Mob and his last name comes from another meerkat mob called the JaXX Mob. *Jasper is around 121 years old. Category:Alicorn ponies Category:Ivory members